


Blaine is "finde"

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: married!klaine, sick!blaine, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a cold, and he can't stop sneezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine is "finde"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for a wonderful anon who said that they wanted Blaine to feel their pain because they have a terrible cold, so they wanted Blaine to be sneezing a lot.
> 
> In other news, I've just published my very first book, and that is very exciting, so it would be great if you guys could check it out-it would mean an awful lot to me!
> 
> So it's called Sicura and it's currently on Amazon and Kindle-so yeah, please please check it out!
> 
> Also, keep sending me prompts!

“Achoo!”

“Blaine?”

“Achoo!”

“Sweetie?”

There was silence, followed by a loud sniff.

“Blaine?”

Kurt got up from where he was watching some Christmas movie that was playing on TV and tried to follow where the noise was coming from. He appeared in the doorway of his and his husband’s shared bedroom and had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing.

Blaine was sat on their bed, stripped of his pants so that he was sitting there in just his underwear. He had quite clearly tried to remove his shirt too but had (again) quite clearly failed in doing so as he was currently sat with his shirt pulled over his head, half of his buttons undone, the other half remained buttoned up.

He padded over to Blaine, still trying to contain his laughter, and gently pulled his shirt all the way over his head, throwing it on the floor.

“Everything okay in here?”

Blaine opened his mouth and looked as if he was about to say something, but then his eyes glazed over and he scrunched up his nose. Before Kurt was given any time (or warning) to take a step back, Blaine’s whole head jerked forward and he sneezed all over the bed, and Kurt, making no effort to cover his mouth as he did so.

“Ew. Gross.”  
“Ugh, imb sorry.”

Okay, so he did laugh at that, “You’re a little stuffed up, hmm?”  
“Mmb Hmmb. Jusdt a little though. I’mb okay.”

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Oh really?”

He ran his hand through his husband’s hair and made a mental note to check their medicine cabinet when Blaine was asleep.

“I was finde. Thend they jusdt wouldn’t sdtop.”  
“The sneezes?”

His only response was to sneeze again. They were supposed to be having dinner with Blaine’s parents in 24 hours, but there was no doubt in Kurt’s mind that those plans would have to be cancelled.

“How are you otherwise though? You feeling okay?”

He nodded, “I’mb feeling fi-” 

Blaine broke off and his breath hitched, “He'gnxt'uh!” 

Ouch. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t funny anymore. That one actually sounded like it hurt.

Blaine had his head hung low and refused to look up. Kurt grabbed a handful of tissues from a box on their nightstand and handed them to him. Gratefully, Blaine accepted them and used them to blow his nose.

They offered him a slight relief for maybe two seconds before his nose blocked up again.

Since blowing his nose didn’t work, he tried to sniff, but that only irritated his nostrils and he sneezed again.

“Kurdt, could you uh-could you pass mbe the uh-the-Heh-HTSCH!” instead, he chose to gesture to the nightstand with his hands.

Kurt reached into the top drawer and tried to find whatever it was that Blaine was after. After a few seconds of moving things around, his hand wrapped around a small tub and upon inspection he figured that that must have been what Blaine was after.

He handed it to him and Blaine smiled in response; not opening his mouth out of fear that it would just trigger another sneeze. He folded the tissue and dipped a small section of it in the pot of vaporub that was now in his hands, before lifting it to his face where he kept it over his nose.

Instantly, his nose cleared and he sighed in relief.

Kurt dipped two fingers in the pot and gently applied it to Blaine’s chest, rubbing in circles soothingly.

He didn’t need to say anything, because they both knew that Blaine both loved and appreciated the gesture.

“I’m going to cancel dinner with your parents sweetie. I don’t think they’d appreciate being sneezed on very much.”

Blaine went to reply before paused, throwing the tissue onto the bed, “Eh-ohk-Hi'SCHHH! Okay.”

“Maybe I’ll go change my shirt too.”


End file.
